


So Much More

by wholehearted



Series: Vlamburn [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Care and Concern, Comfort, Confusion, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, HEA, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetration, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tenderness, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholehearted/pseuds/wholehearted
Summary: Michael is ready to let Tyler teach him about his own body, his own pleasure, and so much more.





	So Much More

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie, so this thing got pretty long, but I wanted to show some of the emotional development and domestic goodness. Ya know...after the x-rated fluff. Lol. I think this is the last on in this verse. Thanks for letting me step outside my comfort zone and dabble in this RPF world. 
> 
> Massive thank yous to Heather_Night for awesome edits and ongoing support. I really appreciate the encouragement and support. You're such a gift! 😍
> 
> Shoutout to slownight and caitlesshea for humoring me with beta reads and feedback. 😘
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️
> 
> (This a continuation of _More to Consider_ , _Glad You’re Here_ , _Fast Learner_ and _Better Than Anything_ , all of which assume they’re not in relationships with anyone else. No disrespect meant toward the actors or their real lives. The fics are only for fun.)
> 
> find me on tumblr (same user name or @malex-allthehearteyes)

**Michael**

 

Michael is sprawled out on his back watching Tyler suck his cock. The man’s mouth feels like fire, but only in the best ways. Tyler has one lubed finger circling Michael’s entrance. The movement is slow, the pressure building as Tyler pushes his finger in. Michael’s skin starts to prickle with heat, the finger slowly moving deeper. This is like nothing else Michael has ever experienced. He’s aroused beyond all measure, groaning, when Tyler slips all the way in.

 

“Oh god! Tyler!”

 

Tyler’s response is a moan in the back of his throat that vibrates Michael’s cock.

 

“Fuck! Don’t stop!”

 

Tyler uses his free hand to steady Michael's writhing hips. The finger of his other hand circling around before pulling back and pressing in again, never losing the steady pace of his mouth. Michael feels sweat break out across his skin.

 

“ _More!_ ” Michael’s tone sounds desperate, even to his own ears.

 

Tyler stops, pulling off completely, finger stilling inside Michael. His lips are glistening and swollen, and Michael isn’t sure he won’t come from just looking at him.

 

Tyler's eyes lock Michael in place.

 

“I’ll give you more, but I need to go slow. I don’t want to hurt you.”  

 

“I can take it,” Michael insists. “I trust you. I want you, a-all of you.”

 

Tyler’s eyes are focused on Michael as he starts to move his finger again, and Michael feels relieved. They’d discussed opening him up with fingers only before getting him ready for Tyler’s cock, but Michael wants him now. He’s a bit surprised Tyler is acquiescing, he’s usually more stern in managing their play.

 

Never looking away, Tyler replaces one with two. The stretch is tight along Michael’s unused muscles. He gasps when Tyler’s fingers slide all the way in and then all the way out. The sensation stinging a little, but the pressure and pleasure outweighing any discomfort. Michael curses when Tyler spreads his fingers, working to loosen him up more.

 

Tyler drops his head, taking Michael’s length back in his mouth. Michael really isn’t sure how much more he can take. He wants Tyler inside him, _now_ , but he knows Tyler will only allow him so much control. He knows it’s best if he waits, trusting Tyler to make it good for him. Perfect for them.

 

Michael hisses, quickly drawing up his knees, feet flat on the bed when Tyler strokes that bundle of nerves for the first time. _Holy fuck!_ It feels incredible. Tyler keeps an eye on him, grazing his fingertips back and forth. Michael arches his back each time Tyler caresses that sweet spot. Michael’s body is sheened with sweat and aching for more.

 

“Tyler, I’m close! I’m gonna come!” Michael can’t help but cry out, steeling himself for orgasm.  

 

The warmth of Tyler’s mouth leaves him again, and Michael feels frantic for it. Fingers never ceasing, Tyler wraps his other fist around Michael’s length, just under the cockhead, and squeezes tight. Michael tries to buck into Tyler’s hand, but his grip is ironclad. Michael feels his eyes go wide, his body jerking in confusion, as his impending orgasm recedes without release.

 

“You’ll come when I’m ready.” Tyler’s cool, clipped tone causes Michael’s breath to catch and his entire body to shiver. All he can do is nod, allowing Tyler to continue expertly taking him apart.

 

Tyler’s fingers continue to spread and stretch him, pushing him hard. Michael’s muscles are strained with anticipation and need. He feels dazed and hungry for more.

 

Tyler stops and pulls his fingers free, wiping his hand on a nearby towel, as Michael mews impatiently.

 

“Pull your knees up.”

 

Michael immediately obeys, gripping the backs of his thighs, pulling his knees to his chest,, holding his body open. Tyler quickly lubes his own cock, lining himself up. Michael watches Tyler tower above him, face somehow hard with determination and soft with tenderness. Tyler grabs one of Michael’s legs, shifting it up higher and out. He leans in for a harsh kiss, Tyler’s cockhead pushing at Michael’s entrance.

 

“Ready, love?”

 

Michael stares into Tyler’s deep brown eyes and nods. The pressure of Tyler pushing in seems nearly impossible. His ring of muscles so tight.

 

“Just breathe, baby. Just breathe. Let me in.”

 

Michael struggles to obey, as he works at focusing his breaths, helping his body relax. He moves his hands to rub up and down Tyler’s back, letting the sensation soothe him. He nods again, and Tyler tilts his hips forward. He still feels tight, but Tyler’s cock slides in easier. Slow and steady, he feels himself being filled to the brim.

 

When Tyler finally bottoms out, Michael bites his lip so hard it’s bleeding a little.

 

Tyler leans down, altering the angle of their pleasure, and licks the blood away.

 

“I’ve got you,” he whispers, as he slowly pulls back and slides in again. And again. Over and over.

 

Michael’s grip on Tyler’s shoulders is unbreakable, as each thrust fills him with luscious heat. _It feels so fucking good!_

 

“Touch yourself. Let me see.”

 

Michael’s hand flies to his cock, quickly stroking and twisting his wrist. His hand pumps up and down, palm rubbing all the right spots, as Tyler surges into him repeatedly.  

 

Michael is in a haze of sensation. The sights, smells, sounds, touch. It feels like Tyler is everywhere, inside him, all around him. His body is quaking, greedy for more.

 

It’s all nearly too much for Michael to bear.

 

“C-can I?” He somehow chokes out the question.

 

“Come for me,” Tyler growls.

 

Michael pumps his hand two more times before he yells out in ecstasy. His body clamping down, he flies apart. He feels raw, stripped bare, as the greatest pleasure he’s ever known shakes through him.

 

Cum on his hand and chest, he opens his eyes to see Tyler’s gorgeous face. His cheeks are tinged pink, hairline edged with sweat. Tyler fucks faster, harder. It’s all he can do to hold on, as Tyler chases his own release.

 

Michael feels Tyler lunge forward, teeth sinking into his shoulder. The hand at Michael’s hip digging in so hard he’s sure there will be crescent shaped marks left behind.

 

Michael clutches Tyler tight as his orgasm hits. He groans “ _Michael_ ” into the skin he’s biting, body shuddering.

 

Tyler collapses onto him, his weight pining Michael in place. Both of them sweaty, sticky, heaving.  Michael is blissed out from head to toe. The weight of the man on top of him keeping him grounded in the moment. Neither one of them moving. He feels Tyler soften and slip free.

 

Michael is trying to catch his breath and process what’s just happened. He has never felt more connected to anyone in his life. Everything about Tyler speaks to Michael, and he’s afraid he’ll never be the same.

 

They haven’t discussed specifics of their relationship, in terms of defining who or what they are to one another. Michael knows they’re friends, and now lovers, but is that all? They spend tons of time together, they sleep over in one another’s beds, they anticipate the other's needs. They talk constantly, texting throughout the day and having long conversions when they’re face-to-face. Michael knows there’s no one else he’d rather be with, but he doesn’t fully know if Tyler feels the same.

 

Michael’s fairly sure Tyler is it for him. He only wants to be with Tyler, but it’s all so scary. He’s never dated someone so famous before. He’s sure there are rules and expectations, and he wouldn’t want to embarrass or let Tyler down in anyway. Plus, he’s not entirely convinced Tyler considers them anything more than friends who fuck.

 

He feels tears burning behind his eyes. _Not again_ . The first time he was inside Tyler, Michael had had the same reaction. Tyler was patient and kind about it, but Michael’s afraid he’ll give too much away this time. That Tyler will see _everything_ and will be put off by Michael’s intensity.

 

He watches as the gorgeous man atop him looks up with half-lidded eyes. Reaching one hand forward, Tyler gently wipes the tears from Michael’s cheek. He doesn’t seem upset at all, and the casual gesture causes even more emotion to well within Michael.

 

“Did I hurt you?”

 

All Michael can do is shake his head, afraid he’ll spill all of his inner thoughts and most vulnerable feelings if he tries to speak. It seems weird holding back from Tyler, but Michael’s self preservation instincts are strong at the moment.

 

A sweet smile spreads across Tyler’s mouth as he continues to gaze at Michael, occasionally brushing the wetness away. Michael’s heart aches, twists, for this man, but he’s at a loss with how to communicate what’s happening inside. He’s not 100% sure it would be welcome, and Michael feels too exposed to take the chance. So he smiles back, and tries to convince his thundering heart to slow down.

 

Tyler eases himself up, and presses a firm kiss to Michael’s lips. Such a simple and intimate thing, and Michael feels a warmth tingling all over his skin.

 

“How are you feeling?” Tyler’s question is gentle and genuine. Michael looks into those deep brown eyes and lets loose a slow breath.

 

“Good. I feel really good.” Tyler rubs his nose against Michael’s and Michael never wants it to stop.

 

“I’m glad. Let me know if there’s anything you don’t like or don’t want to do. I want you to always be honest with me, okay?”

 

Michael’s throat is dry, his thoughts jumbled.

 

“I will,” is the only whispered response Michael can manage, not trusting himself to say more. He doesn’t want to fuck things up by going too fast or missing the mark with Tyler completely. He knows he’ll eventually tell Tyler the depth of his feelings, but right now it seems like too much of a risk for his fragile heart.

 

Tyler seems satisfied with that answer and drops one last kiss to Micahel’s mouth before mumbling about taking a quick shower.

 

A few minutes later he feels Tyler’s warm hand rubbing his chest, murmuring for him to wake up and to at least rinse off. Michael blinks his eyes open to see a freshly showered Tyler gazing down at him. The light coming in through the window perfectly highlighting his chiseled jaw and bit of stubble. His eyes, like melted caramel flecked with gold, shine bright.

 

Michael absently runs his hand over Tyler’s thigh and leans up for a soft kiss. Whatever they are or aren’t, Michael feels lucky to be here with him now. He heads toward the bathroom to get himself cleaned up, trying not to overthink things.

 

When he climbs back into bed, smelling like Tyler’s shampoo and soap, they share lazy kisses and caresses. Palms running up and over smooth skin, skating over hard muscles.  Fingers twining together, squeezing from time to time. They’re quiet, but for the occasional chuckle or satisfied sigh. There is no rush or urgency in their movements. Every touch easy and leisurely.

 

They settle with Tyler’s back pressed to Michael’s chest. Spooning, every inch of their skin touching, their bodies perfectly aligned. Michael holds Tyler tight, as Tyler’s hand clasps onto Michael’s forearm, thumb rubbing back and forth.

 

Michael decides that what they are, here and now, is all he cares about. He’ll worry about labels and specifics another day. Today he’ll drift off to sleep with the most important person in his life wrapped in his arms, and truly knowing there’s no other place else he’d rather be.

 

~~~

 

Michael wakes up with his arm draped across Tyler’s back. His head turned toward Michael, face relaxed in sleep. Michael takes in the sight.

 

The man is undeniably beautiful, but he’s so much more than that. He’s Michael’s best friend, support system, confidant. He seeks Tyler’s advice and feedback when trying to solve a problem or make difficult decisions. Michael trusts him, in all things. With his thoughts, his feelings, his body, his heart.

 

Tears brimming, he feels grateful for this man.

 

Tyler slowly blinks himself awake, reaching over to wipe Michael’s eyes.

 

“What’s going on?” The concern on Tyler’s face causes Michael’s heart to beat in a staccatoed rhythm.

 

“Nothing. I’m okay. I’m just happy.”

 

Tyler leans over, dropping feather light kisses to each tear, brushing them away one by one. Occasionally he nibbles just under Michael’s jaw, making him squirm and chuckle a little. Tyler’s eyes are tender, as he reminds Michael, “you can say anything to me. I’m here.”

 

Michael can’t seem to bring himself to open up this most vulnerable part of himself. The way Tyler keeps caressing him, soothing him, gets Michael closer to the line, but something holds him back. The idea of losing what they have makes Michael sick, and it just seems better to try and deflect than to lay himself bare.

 

Tyler’s perceptive eyes seem to track each shrug and unconvincingly nonchalant gesture. He gazes at Michael, nodding his head slightly, like he’s made up his mind, and slowly lets loose a breathe. Michael isn’t sure what’s going on, but a feeling of anticipatory anxiety start to rise within him.

 

Holding eye contact, Tyler finally says, “I want to tell you something.”

 

_Shit!_

 

Michael’s mind starts to whirl, worry thoughts bombarding him. He hesitantly responds, “Okay,” bracing himself for whatever’s coming.  Michael can’t read Tyler’s face and it causes him to feel even more uneasy.

 

“I am having so much fun with you, everything we do together. I don’t think I’ve ever laughed so much in my life. Our conversations are perfect, interesting and entertaining. The way you look at the world makes me smile. I’m so glad to be your friend.”

 

 _Friend._ Michael feels like he can’t breathe. He knew he was falling too hard and too fast for him. Tyler is an easy going guy, who just got out of a long term relationship not even a year ago. Michael should've known better, but being with Tyler has felt so good, so right, he didn’t want to miss a second of it. Looks like he’s about to be even less than he was before. Michael’s heart is hammering in his chest.

 

“I know we’ve danced around what’s happening here.  I’m the one who said we should go slow, that there’s no pressure. That things are casual, but I just can’t do it anymore.” Tyler bites his lip a little. _Is he worried about saying he doesn’t want me?_

 

Blood rushes to Michael’s head and there’s a roar building in his ears.

 

“I love you. I’m in love with you, and I don’t think I can go back.” Tyler’s eyes are soft, and seem to be searching Michael's face.

 

He’s frozen in shock, just blinking. Michael’s body starts to shake, like an autonomic response to fear, but fear is the farthest thing from what he’s feeling.

 

The crease of Tyler’s brow, a look of uncertainty spreading across his face, is awful to see.

 

Michael jolts into action. “Me too,” he blurts out and crushes their mouths together. He’d hoped to use more finesse, but Michael’s so relieved he can’t really stop himself.

 

Tyler laughs against his lips, “So, you’re okay with it, then?”

 

“Yeah!” Too elated to form words, Michael kisses him again. Their tongues tangle and breaths mingle. He feels like he just won the lottery of life. He realizes he owes Tyler more than a paltry “yeah” and pulls back. Tyler’s smiling face beams back at him.

 

“What I meant to say is, I love you too.” Michael can feel a blush creeping up his face, but he’s determined to tell Tyler how he really feels. “I have for awhile now. I didn’t want to scare you away, you know I have a tendency to be... _enthusiastic_. This isn’t impulsive for me, it’s been happening for a long time. I’ve never been this happy in my life.”

 

Tyler gives him a lopsided smile. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They kiss and laugh and love some more. Knowing they’re free from restraint, free from fear, free to be who they really are, together.

 

—————————

 

**Tyler**

 

7 months later…

 

Tyler couldn’t be happier. It hadn't been all that big of an adjustment when Michael moved into his house in the Hollywood hills.

 

He loves seeing all those wild button down shirts in their closet and the fancy hair products taking up space in their bathroom. Tyler loves that Michael has tortoise shell glasses stashed all over the house. It probably has something to do with the fact that every time Tyler sees Michael in the glasses he ends up knocking them off his face to kiss him breathless and ravish that irresistible body.

 

Tyler feels lucky to wake up next to Michael everyday, free to touch and caress him at will. He’s developed a routine of gently playing with those wild curls first thing in the morning. Sometimes Michael wakes up and sometimes he doesn't, but Tyler loves carding his fingers through the thick silky locks before he starts his day.

 

Tyler is endlessly amused by the way Michael stretches when he wakes. Tyler teasing that Michael is very catlike with the long languorous movements and the near purring sounds he makes when petted.

 

Michael’s joyful energy speaks to Tyler’s playful nature. Tyler tickles him at every opportunity. Wiggling his fingers into soft spots, making Michael threaten retaliation. It always leads to them rolling around and giggling like dumb teenagers, or Michael pushing Tyler against a flat surface to wildly suck or fuck him.  

 

A few times Tyler has snuck up on Michael and pounced. The first time, Michael was so caught off guard that they both fell to the floor laughing. The other times Michael has been able to keep his legs under him, keeping them upright. Tyler likes to keep him guessing, switching things up, sometimes attacking from in front and sometimes from behind. He knows Michael doesn’t care either way, and genuinely seems to enjoy the feeling of Tyler’s legs wrapped around him. Michael tending to squeeze him tight, as he holds onto Tyler’s thighs.

 

Tyler has taken to teasing Michael when they’re in public. Rubbing up against him or whispering filthy words into his ear. He’ll nip Michael’s neck or palm him through his pants, knowing it leaves Michael aroused and helpless to respond. Tyler loves how Michael gets his _revenge_ when they’re finally alone.

 

Michael is audacious and shameless showing off the marks Tyler leaves on his body. While both of them tend to sport bruises and slight bites from their sex play, only Michael flaunts his. He takes any opportunity to walk around shirtless, regardless of who’s around. More than once they’ve been with their friends when someone makes a comment or gives a wolf-whistle at a particularly vibrant lovemark. Tyler shrugs or smirks in response, never repentant for any of it, knowing Michael wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

They never officially announced their relationship to the world, but they haven’t hidden it either. When Tyler snags an invite to the Golden Globes they decide to make their debut. They walk the red carpet side-by-side and hand-in-hand. Within hours there are pictures of them popping up all over social media. The exposure is a little uncomfortable for Tyler, but well worth it to see Michael beaming, practically bubbling with pride. Tyler has to physically take Michael’s phone to keep him from responding to all the tags during the event. His man, ever excited and enthusiastic.

 

Tyler continues to urge Michael to post and tweet a bit less, but Michael’s eager, as always, to add videos of them to his IG stories or leave sexy comments all over Tyler’s pages. He knows Michael would stop completely if he asked him to. Tyler doesn’t really mind it, knowing and trusting Michael to always keep the most intimate parts of them safe and protected.

 

The relationship they’re building is incredible. The two of them laughing and playing, loving one another, openly and wholeheartedly. They support each other through the ups and downs, figuring things out as a team.

 

They share fun adventures and have new experiences. Embarking on a beautiful life, together.

 

From friends to lovers, and so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you're so inclined please know all kudos and comments are appreciated.😊


End file.
